justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Hot N Cold
(All Stars) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |dlc = October 22, 2015 (JDU/''NOW'') |year = 2008 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = (JD) (JD:GH) Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 6 |nosm = |pc = (JD) (JDGH) (2014/2015) (Remake) |gc = (JD:GH) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 84 (JD) 78 (JDGH) |nowc = HotNCold |dura = 3:39 |audio = |kcal = 24 |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s }}Katy Perry tarafından "Hot N Cold", , , , ve 'de yer alıyor. Ayrıca 'de All Stars Mode' da görünecektir. Dansçının Görünüşü Orjinal Dansçı beyaz yüksek topuklu beyaz gelinlik giyer, uzun kızıl saçlı ve beyaz bir gelin peçe vardır ve sol bacağında kırmızı bir bant vardır. Ayrıca orta parmağında bir alyans ve kırmızı kurdeleler ile kırmızı uzun eldivenler giyer. Gelinlikler beyaz olduğundan, dansçıyı görebilmek için dansçının normal ten rengi daha sarımsı bir renge dönüştürülmek zorundaydı. Remake Gelinlikler beyaz olduğundan, dansçının normal beyaz ten renginin dansçıyı görebilmek için daha sarımsı bir renge dönüşmesi gerekiyordu.Yeniden sonra, ten rengi beyaz olarak değiştirildi ve saçları şimdi gölgede sıcak pembe. Onun eldivenleri ve bandı da sıcak pembe, ve onun düğün elbisesi ve gelin peçe şimdi pembe renklendirilmiş, onun elbisesinin çiçek parçaları da şimdi pembe. HotNCold coach 1@x.png|Original Hotncold coach 1 big.png|Remake Arka Plan Arkaplan, içinde kırmızı ve tonlarında beyaz çizgiler bulunan pembe bir renktir. de, in Wii sürümü ve yeniden yapılanmada arka plan ışıltılıdır. bölümünde, arka plan daha parlak bir dokunuşa sahiptir. Xbox Sürümünde, arka planda büyük kayan elmaslar var. Remake Arka Plan, Greatest in Wii versiyonuyla aynı, ancak alt kısımda, şarkının ritmine göre yanıp sönen mavi bir renk tonu var. Gold Moves versiyonunda ve sonrasında, rutinde hepsi aynı olan 6 Gold Moves vardır: Tüm Gold Moves: Ekranda sağ kolu, sol kolu aşağı bakacak şekilde doğrultun. Hotncold jdgh gm 1.png|All Gold Moves ( ) Hotncold jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) HotNCold gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Birthday'' (Best of Katy) *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Crucified'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Oh No!'' *''Wild'' *''So What'' *''Where Have You Been'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Bridal Boogie *Bridal Bouquet *Bridal Rage *Hen Night *Let Me Pass *Pretty Bride *Pip It Off *Tear It Up *You Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Dance into the 2000s * 1'' *Dance into the 2000s * ''1 *All Songs F-J Trivia * 'da, şarkı "N ** ch" kelimesi "civciv" ile değiştirildiği için Hot N Cold (Chick Version) olarak adlandırılır. Galeri Game Files HotNCold jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' Hotncoldsqa.png|'' '' ( ) Hotncold cover JDNOW.jpg|'' '' (Remake) HotNCold Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-2018) HotNCold_Cover_Updated_AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2019/2020) HotNCold Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background HotNCold banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Hotncold map bkg.png| map background hotncold cover@2x (updated).jpg| cover HotNCold_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) HotNCold1024.png| cover 5HOT.png|Avatar on jd2015hotncold.png|Avatar on and Sugar 1019.png|Avatar on GOLDEN Hotncold.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Hotncold.png|Diamond avatar HotNCold jd1 pictos.png|Pictograms ( ) Pictos-sprite HotNCold.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Hotncold_jd1_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Hotncold jdgh menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Hotncold_jdgh_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) hotncold jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu hotncold jd2018 load.png| loading screen hotncold jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen hotncold jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu hotncold jd2019 load.png| loading screen hotncold jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Hotncold jd2020 coach menu.png| coach selection screen HotnCold_jd2020allstars_menu.png|''Hot n' Cold'' s planet on All Stars Mode hotncold jd1 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay Promotional Images coach_jd1_Katy-Perry---Hot-n-Cold.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements Hotncold thumb@2x.jpg|'' '' (Beta Remake) Hotncold coach 1@2x.png|Unused half coach Hotncold cover@2x.jpg|Unused cover HotNColdNotAGoldMove.png|Beta pictogram (Not a Gold Move) Others Pictos Hot N Cold.png|All pictogram colors ( - -Mashups- ) Screen Shot 2017-03-22 at 11.08.27 PM.png|Original apperance in Birthday s Mashup hotncold jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Mashup background HotNCold_Wii_Exclusive_Picto.png|Pictogram of only available on the Wii version Hotnback.png|Background HotNCold_lyrics separation.png|The line "And you overthink" divided into three lines on and into two lines in Sugar Cover Generic 335600.jpg|Coach s appearance on the menu square for Sugar HotandCold-Rasputin.JPG|The coach with Rasputin on Sugar Jd01 item 09.png|Sticker on Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Hot N Cold Katy Perry - Hot N Cold (Chick Version) Teaser Hot N Cold - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Hot N Cold - Just Dance Just Dance Greatest Hits Full Gameplay Katy Perry - Hot 'N' Cold Just Dance Greatest Hits - Hot N Cold ( Rock Version ) - 5 Stars Hot N Cold - Just Dance Now Hot N Cold (Chick Version) - Katy Perry - Just Dance Unlimited Hot N Cold - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance® 2018 - Unlimited Hot N' Cold - Megastar - With 4 JoyCon Hot N Cold - Just Dance 2019 Extractions EXTRACT! Katy Perry - Hot N' Cold Just Dance 1 Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Hot n Cold Others Just Dance-Hot N Cold References Site Navigation pt-br:Hot N Cold en:Hot N Cold es:Hot N Cold de:Hot n Cold pl:Hot N Cold Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Katy Perry Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance: Greatest Hits Şarkıları Kategori:Julia Spiesser Kategori:All Stars